


Three Star Shades

by GoHt



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hotdogging, Mind Control, NSFW, Smut, Straight Shota, Titfucking, Totally out of character, commission, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoHt/pseuds/GoHt
Summary: A commissioned story featuring Mataro from Kill la Kill trying to mind control Ryuko and Satsuki. He ends up regretting it soon afterward. Not much else to say here.Commissioned by a friend.





	Three Star Shades

It was all so stupid. Evil, alien clothing? World domination? The CEO of the Revocs corporation turning out to be some kind of supervillain? Seemed like something out of comics rather than a real threat. So ridiculous, and he was supposed to believe that somehow, his sister got roped into this situation? When his air-headed sister ran into their home that one night, screaming for them to pack up, he figured she was just having one of her panic attacks and that things would calm down within the day. Of course, that was all before Honnoji Academy blew up out of nowhere. The situation seemed a little more dire after that. In order to keep them safe, and to stop Ragyo from using them as hostages to take advantage of Ryuko, he and his family were dragged off to some secret base belonging to a group called “Nudist Beach”. Hearing that name had made the boy excited, as it sounded right up his alley... Unfortunately for Mataro Mankanshoku, Nudist Beach was just a bunch of creepy dudes who refused to wear pants and walked around in these lame robots. So much for hot girls wearing nothing at all. What a joke!

Things weren’t all bad, though. For one, Ryuko was here. That alone was a big plus, as he had grown accustomed to living under the same roof as her. She was loud-mouthed, and could probably tear him to pieces if she wanted to, but Mataro just couldn’t help himself! There was just no way he could keep his eyes off a pretty girl like Ryuko. It helped that there was a lot of her to take in, which was pretty similar to his sister, Mako. Not that he ever thought of Mako like that, gross... But Ryuko... seeing her struggling to fit on those jammies that one night, topless and showing every last inch of those beautiful curves... It was perhaps the finest moment of his young life. It made the savage beating he received afterwards worth it. Mataro sighed dreamily; he still had bruises. 

Thinking about Ryuko again also got him thinking of her friend, Satsuki. Mataro had heard of her before, everyone had. She was the daughter of the richest person in the world... that person just so happened to be the one who supposedly wanted to enslave humanity with her evil alien clothes. Go figure. But at least she was on their side! In all honesty, if Satsuki were a regular girl Mataro would be terrified of her. Just the way she stared at people, always looking down on others with that permanent scowl. It was those damn eyebrows. Always made her look like she was scowling... even when she smiled, she looked more smug than anything! What set her apart from other girls, like Ryuko, was her body... She had a tendency to wear short skirts and that was more than fine with Mataro, as it gave him easy access to the best view anyone could ask for. Possibly the biggest ass he had ever seen, and on someone that was just a few years older than him to boot! Now Mataro was a young boy, and therefore had yet to refine his preferences. Tits, or ass... it hardly mattered to him, both of them were awesome in their own right. 

All this daydreaming, and Mataro could hardly notice his tiny shorts were straining to contain him. Apparently his mother’s side of the family were always very well-endowed, evident in both his mother and his sister. Dad always said that Mataro took after mom and this was one of many ways. Shifting a bit on his bunk, he casually placed his hand over that bulge and idly rubbed it. It throbbed in response, a slight discomfort coming over Mataro, his length curled tight under those shorts and his boxers. Thankfully he made sure to wear tight shorts just so his cock doesn’t flop out of one pant leg or something. That would be embarrassing. Grunting, he looked around carefully, staring at the closed door to his bunk thoughtfully. Privacy was hard to come by, as he shared his room with Mako, but she was off bothering somebody. Maybe he could just quickly rub one out while he had the chance...

Mataro was halfway through beginning to shimmy those pants down his skinny little legs before someone knocked on the door. Panicking, Mataro tried to slide those shorts back up, falling off the bed in the process. A huge blush covering his cheeks, the boy scrambling to get on his feet. “J-Just a second, man!” Thank Satsuki’s Glorious Ass that the person on the other side had the decency to knock. Mataro wouldn’t be able to live with the shame if one of those Nudist Beach creeps walked in on him jerking it, or even worse, Mako!

That bulge in his pants managed to calm down at least, though it never really went away. How could he stop it from showing without changing his fashion sense? No way was he going to give up his style, that would be criminal. Grasping at the bedframe, he pulled himself up and hurried towards the door. Next time, he needed to remember to lock it. Mako getting peeved at him for locking the door was far better than someone barging in while he was having his private time. 

Sliding the door open, Mataro looked up, expecting someone taller than him. “What d’you want?” He asked preemptively, only to notice that there was nobody there. Peeking out from his room, he looked side to side, seeing only empty hallways either way. Finally, he looked down, noticing a small package gift-wrapped, with an itty-bitty bow on top of it. Tilting his head, he squatted down and scooped the package into his hand. Maybe his sister had a secret admirer? Mataro wouldn’t put it past these Nudist Beach losers to send unsolicited gifts to Mako, instead of talking to another human being. 

Thumbing at the tag hanging off the side, the boy was surprised to find it was labeled ‘For Mataro’ in cute, cursive handwriting. Smiling wide, he stepped back into his room and slammed the door shut carelessly. A gift for him!? Awesome! Plopping down on his bed, he kicked his legs back and forth, starting to untie the little bow that kept the box wrapped securely. It was rectangular, longer than it was wide... actually looked to be the perfect size for the shades sitting above his forehead. Flipping the box open, Mataro made an audible gasp. New shades! Picking them up, he examined them closely. White rims, with three black stars on each temple, and probably the coolest design he had ever seen. At the bottom was a little note, written in the same handwriting. 

“A young stud like you deserves a fine pair of shades like these. You’ll be sure to woo all the ladies with the help of these! Enjoy~ ❤”  
~A Secret Admirer

That was definitely not something written by Ryuko or Satsuki. At least, he assumed it wasn’t. Ryuko was crass and had no interest in anything other than revenge, and skimpy, super-powered clothing. Satsuki might have been a candidate but she seemed like the girl who would approach a guy and demand them go on a date with her, rather than sending them anonymous gifts. No, this had to be the work of somebody else. Maybe there were cute girls here and he just didn’t notice? Well, whatever it was, these shades were killer! Plucking his current pair of shades off his head, he placed it in the little box for safe-keeping. Staring at them sentimentally for a time, Mataro shut the box and donned the new shades. After wearing them on his face for a few seconds, something seemed off. Oh, that’s right. Flipping the shades up, he let them rest over his forehead instead. Much better. 

Now, he was sure the lady who wrote that note was just being nice about them helping him ‘woo all the ladies’, but still... he wanted to make sure the change was noticeable. Of the four girls he knew in this place, only two of them were not related to him and therefore would be brutally honest with him. Perhaps the scariest pair of girls ever to walk the earth, sharing the same room... Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin. It was an idea so stupid that it might even work! It would be nice to get a compliment from Ryuko for a change, or to have Satsuki crack a smile at him. His fantasies, of course, extended well-beyond those tiny details but at this point Mataro was trying to be realistic. Chances were they would just tell him to get out and that would be it. No sense in not trying, though!

Mataro left his room feeling a surge of confidence, walking confidently down the hall, hands placed casually in his pants pockets. He tried not to seem too smug about it, but these new shades made him feel awesome! He smirked at a couple passing strangers, thinking to himself about how much cooler he was compared to them. Turning a couple corners, he soon approached the girls’ room. Whoever thought that having two rivals in the same room was a good idea, Mataro had to thank them. It made it all the more convenient for the boy to make his move. Standing in front of the door, it seemed much taller, and more intimidating than he remembered... Ryuko and Satsuki weren’t all THAT scary, were they? No, he just had to do it... Noticing the door was unlocked, he decided to be polite and knock first. He was a new Mataro, no need to barge into rooms in hope of catching girls in a state of undress, or spying on them from under their beds. The shades would carry him to victory! 

“You may enter!” A voice called from the other side, obviously Satsuki’s judging by the overdramatic tone and more ‘proper’ way of speaking.

Mataro gulped involuntarily, feeling a brief urge to turn around and walk away like nothing happened. It was only a brief urge, as the boy realized he needed to be brave! Getting girls, wooing them... that took confidence, not cowardice! Standing straight up, making sure his posture was as confident as possible, Mataro placed his hand against the door handle and pushed it open, strolling into the girls’ room with his head held high.

Stopping just in front of the door, Mataro had arrived just in time to witness one Satsuki and Ryuko’s intense staring contests. Neither girl took much notice of him, despite him entering with a lot of swagger and overall coolness. Instead, they seemed more focused on each other. Sitting on opposite bunks, both on the edge of their seats, there seemed to be a lot of silent tension in this room, thicker than Satsuki’s ass. Rubbing the back of his head, Mataro wondered what he should do in this situation. For a moment he just wanted to stare at the two girls. It was the perfect chance, as they were too focused on one another to care if Mataro was undressing them with his eyes. Ryuko wore her weird school uniform, red and black, with this weird eye thing going on just below her shoulder. Oddly enough, that uniform made her bust appear smaller. Mataro knew from experience that Ryuko was incredibly well-endowed, just from his first time seeing her, and that brief glimpse of her topless while she struggled to fit into a several-sizes-too-small pair of jammies. Right now, it appeared to rival Satsuki’s own bust, but Mataro had been dying to see them at their full size again ever since...

As for Satsuki, she wore a more casual version of her school uniform. Missing were the gold decorations, the pants, and the half skirt. Instead, it was simply a longer, full skirt, with the girl wearing thigh-high boots instead of pants. Even with the longer skirt it was hard to ignore her lower half. From the slight indentation in her huge thighs thanks to those tight boots, or how he could see the swell of her rear from this angle, peaking up from under her skirt while she was sitting. The top was a fair bit looser around her breasts, which would normally take up most of her lap if her outfit was not so tight. Right now, it looked as though they defied gravity, without that bit of natural sag that proved those huge breasts were real...

Mataro only realized he should stop staring at them when it was too late, already he felt a stirring in his pants. Thinking quick, he stood awkwardly in an attempt to cover up the movement in his pants. The bulge was always there and Ryuko thought nothing of it, after living with him for a while. But if she saw him popping a boner she would most definitely kick him out of the room, or something even worse, like introducing the heel of her boot to his crotch. That was a meeting he would like to avoid indefinitely. 

“You blinked,” Ryuko finally said, a smirk growing on her lips.

“No, I did not.” Satsuki responded calmly, crossing her arms over her bust, causing those huge mounds to depress slightly just adding a bit of weight to them causing a light amount of jiggling.

“You were thinking about blinking. That’s pretty much forfeiting to me.” The girl crossed her legs and scooted back on the bed, her bust wobbling in tandem with every little scootch. Even with her outfit wrapped so tightly around them, her tits could hardly resist jiggling. Mataro had to constantly stop himself from drooling when around these girls. Somehow, they still took zero interest in him, completely ignoring his presence, even! Mataro had to say something, or they would be at this for hours...

“Uhh, hey you two! Notice anything diff-”

“Shut up!” Both girls interjected at once, not even looking at him. They were bizarrely in-sync for rivals. 

“Jeez. Come on, I just wanted to say hi.” Mataro rolled his eyes, “I bet you two have been staring at each other for the last half hour. Doesn’t that seem a little weird to you, I mean... I don’t think lovers stare at each other as much at you two do.”

Ryuko turned her head towards Mataro, finally looking at the boy and filling him with primal fear. That glare... 

“It seems I win, Ryuko Matoi.” Satsuki commented smugly. 

Eyes going wide for a moment, she looked back to Satsuki, back to Mataro, then back and forth again... until settling on Mataro. That glare grew more intense, and Ryuko climbed off the bed, hopping up to her feet with an exaggerated bounce in her bosom. Mataro’s eyes wanted desperately to stare at those beautiful mounds, but he was frozen in fear thanks to Ryuko. Starting to back away, Mataro considered running for his life, but did not think fast enough. Once in reach, Ryuko grabbed him by the collar, lifting him off the ground, his little legs flailing and dangling in the air. “H-hey, hey! This is my only good shirt, c’mon! I wasn’t tryna make you lose! Honest!” 

Ryuko glared down at Mataro with pure, unbridled rage. What was the best way to make him stay away, she wondered? Glancing at the top of his head, she took notice of his shades. Maybe she could crush his shades? He loved those things... Better yet, she could pin him down and keep him in a chokehold, or smother him with her chest, or kiss him deeply on the lips... wait, what? Ryuko tried to think straight. Those were some weird thoughts she was having... “You just can’t quiet can you? You little...” Ryuko paused for a moment, the shades having a strange, pink glint to them, which seemed to reflect in her eyes. “... rascal, you...” She muttered, forgetting what her soul-destroying insult would be. Seeming to remember that she was angry, Ryuko shook Mataro around, causing him to make a small whine. “I’m gonna teach you a lesson you won’t forget.”

Mataro was shaking his head, “C’mon, I’m sorry! I promise, I’ll make it up to you, just don’t beat me up! I-” Mataro lost his train of thought when Ryuko, still holding him up by the collar, leaned forward and locked lips with him. His chest pushed up against her massive bust, pushing into them. His previously widened, on the verge of tears eyes suddenly fluttered shut, as the boy entered into a trance. Redness touched his cheeks as Ryuko wrapped her other arm around him, keeping him close yet still suspended in the air. The aggressive way she approached him coupled with this sudden kiss sent some mixed signals, but he could hardly care. Ryuko kissed him! Kissed him... pretty deeply, too, as he soon realized. Kissing him so deeply he forgot to breathe! Thank goodness she moved back, warm breath hitting his skin, with a strand of saliva trailing between their lips. He panted, trying to catch his breath while his mind tried to make sense of this situation. 

There was no time for him to think as soon, Satsuki made herself known. Hands on her ridiculously wide hips, she stood beside Ryuko. “Ryuko Matoi! What do you think you are doing? This is not appropriate. He is far too young for you to be...” Those shades looked odd. Brow furrowing in suspicion, she moved closer to the quivering, young boy. Where previously she intended on pulling him out of her rival’s grasp, she instead stared at those shades. Three, black stars... Satsuki immediately realized something: those shades looked glorious! That, and the one wearing them was looking cuter by the moment. Cheeks flushing red, Satsuki glared at Ryuko. “He is far too young for you!” 

Mataro was about to say something, but Ryuko let go of his collar, clutching him in her arms. His feet were touching the ground again, thankfully, but he could no longer move. Mainly because of her tight grip around his spine, and the way she buried his face into her bosom. Even with that weird school uniform on, they felt so amazingly soft. Cooing happily, Mataro lost all interest in figuring out what was happening, and instead nestled his face side to side, happily cuddling against those breasts. These shades were fantastic! Within moments, it made Ryuko realize how awesome he was. About time, really. His hands hesitantly reached up, placing themselves on either side of the girl’s breasts and squeezing inwards, tiny hands digging into the life fiber being that was currently wrapped around her breasts. Senketsu did not appreciate this very much. In fact, he was getting pretty fed up with this. Ryuko was acting strange... Well, she was arguing with Satsuki, that was nothing new, but over this snot-nosed brat? 

“He’s the one who made me lose to you! I’m not letting him get away with that!” Smirking, she squeezed him just a little tighter, hand moving up, feeling through that auburn hair and further smothering the boy. “Not until he’s worked off his debt to me...~” 

Satsuki placed a hand on Mataro’s shoulder, “You are a terrible influence on him. I will not allow you to keep him for your own. Your sensibilities would be poisonous to a young mind!” Now, Satsuki... she would mold him into something to admire. Sure he was a little rough around the edges, but nothing that discipline and a brutal training regiment won’t fix. “Give him up, or I will take him from you by force!” Now the two of them were staring at each other again. Mataro only knew this because Ryuko was squeezing him so tight, that she nearly suffocated him.

Scoffing, Ryuko smirked, moving even closer. Both girls’ enormous busts collided with little Mataro right in the middle. There was still quite the distance between both girls simply due to their generous figures. “Oh, is that a threat? You gonna take him from me, huh? I’d like to see you try.” Pulling his face free from the soft confines of her bust, Mataro started to worry. Satsuki and Ryuko were fighting over him? This must be some kind of dream, or hallucination... no way this was happening right now. Mataro would have pinched himself if he was capable of doing it, but his arms had some trouble reaching his face, what with his body still trapped between two huge pairs of tits. 

Realizing that any situation that lead to Ryuko and Satsuki fighting was a terrible one, Mataro tried his best to convince them not to go through with it. The two of them were pretty bull-headed though, it would take a lot of charisma to convince these two she-devils that fighting over him was not the best option. Obviously Mataro would have to make a carefully thought-out plan as to how these girls could compromise...

“H-Hey...” Mataro grunted, trying his best not to sink back into the marshmallow canyon that formed from the two girls’ proximity. “H-How about instead’a fighting over me, you guys share? I mean, there’s more than enough Mataro to go around, y’know... can’t be tied down to one girl, I’m... uhh... that’s just not how I am!” 

“Like I’m going to share with Satsuki,” Ryuko said dismissively, placing the palm of her hand on top of Mataro’s head and trying to push him back down between them, figuring that would shut him up quick. However, she was interrupted by Satsuki reaching forward, grabbing her by the wrist and lifting that hand off the boy’s head. 

“Wait. He does have a point. It would be selfish of me to keep him all to myself. We must be better than that, hoarding him away like he is some object.” 

Ryuko shook her arm a bit, managing to release Satsuki’s grip on her. “So what are you saying? You wanna share him?”

“I see no other option that would not lead to the destruction of this entire base.”

Redness seemed to completely envelope Ryuko’s cheeks, the girl’s face scrunching up just a bit as she seemed to be contemplating. Finally, she sighed, and nodded her head, muttering a half-hearted “Fine” under her breath. “I get first dibs, though.” 

The brunette smirked, backing away just a bit, Mataro’s surroundings a little less claustrophobic than before. “It is only right. After all, you deserve a consolation prize for losing.” 

Ignoring Satsuki’s comment, Ryuko turned her gaze to Mataro. Leaning down a bit, her bust wobbling back and forth as gravity attempted to pull it down, she reached her hand forward. Reflexively, Mataro flinched, expecting Ryuko to pull his hair or smack him in some way. Instead, slender fingers worked through his hair, petting the top of his head. In a normal situation Mataro would have been embarrassed: it was like someone his mom would do. But at the moment, the boy was mesmerized by the gentle sway of her breasts. It was a little weird, though, seeing that ‘eye’ just above her bust starting at him suspiciously.

That eye glanced up at his shades for a moment, before seemingly coming to a realization. Mataro was broke out of his trance, weirded out by how her clothes seemed to be looking at him. “Ryuko!” A male voice called out, causing Mataro to panic, turning his head to look at the door, figuring someone had walked in on them. When he noticed that there was nobody at the door, he raised an eyebrow. Was someone hiding in here? “Snap out of it, Ryuko! You’re being tricked. I don’t know why he has them, but the kid has three star-” 

“Shut up!” Ryuko tugged on her collar firmly, causing something to yelp in pain. “I’m trying to concentrate here.”

“You don’t understand, Ryuko. You need to get out of here, you’re under some kind of-” Another pull and another yelp. “Will you stop that?! I’m trying to help you!” Mataro was totally lost right now. Was her chest talking? Scratching his chin, Mataro tilted his head, starting to wonder if he really was dreaming. Why was her uniform talking and why did it want to get away from here?

“I don’t need your help, Senketsu!” Ryuko tugged on both ends of her collar, her clothes seeming to twitch like they were alive. Normally this would be pretty weird but Mataro’s short attention span meant he could only notice the fact that her breasts seemed to have minds of their own, jiggling and wobbling as her clothes twitched. 

Satsuki crossed her arms, seeming a little annoyed. “Ryuko. Control your kamui. It is wasting precious time.” 

“Yeah, yeah...” Ryuko grunted, “Alright, if you’re not gonna calm down, I’m just gonna have to put you in time out.” Smirking, she approached the laundry hamper near the other end of the room and started to undress. Thankfully, Senketsu was terrified of ‘time-out’, and ripped himself off her body in a panic. This had the secondary effect of causing her previously bound-down breasts to pop out, now at their full, glorious size. She wore nothing underneath her kamui, leaving those immense tits of her totally bare, with absolutely nothing to support them. Ryuko could hardly wrap her arms around her own bust, as Senketsu attempted to hide, while muttering something about her needing his help.

The pile of clothes that rose out of the hamper was knocked away by Ryuko’s immense bust, the girl trying to get them under control while also trying to wrangle Senketsu. Her uniform was pretty twitchy, causing her to struggle a fair bit, and making her jello-y bust wobble all around. Finally, she managed to stuff that poor thing into the hamper. Then, she stuffed the clothes she previously knocked away into it, until her kamui was buried underneath. Sighing heavily, she leaned forward a bit, breasts squishing against the hamper. “There... no more distractions.” Standing up straight again, Ryuko’s bust bounced in tune with her steps. If the boy had any comments about what just happened, he had forgotten by the time Ryuko returned to Satsuki’s side. A full frontal view of those massive tits, with nothing to cover them up. Mataro wanted to take in every little detail. One of Ryuko’s skinny arms wrapped underneath those huge mounds, while the other remained at her hip. That caused one of them to be propped up slightly, while the other continued to hang. Just how much did those things weigh?

Starting to feel a little overdressed for the occasion, Satsuki wondered if she should start stripping as well. Perhaps that was something best left up to Mataro... Approaching the young boy, she smiled a bit. It was weird to see Satsuki smiling so genuinely, having real admiration in her eyes. Mataro enjoyed it, to say the least. “What first, then?” Ryuko leaned forward just a bit, interested in what Mataro had to say. 

Thinking for a moment, he looked between the two girls, a little smirk starting to grow on his lips. He could feel his pants straining now, as the gravity of the situation had finally hit him. He never expected he would get this far, and now the girls would listen to anything he said? Oh, the possibilities... there was one thing that stuck out in his mind, though. Looking between the two of them, he finally smiled. “Well... you two have been fighting so much, I don’t know if you can really work together all that well... Maybe you two need to kiss and make-up, first, huh?” The girls looked at Mataro incredulously, glancing between each other, and the boy. 

“I suppose if that is what you desire....” Satsuki trailed off, glancing at Ryuko warily.

“Yeah!” Mataro nodded his head, clenching his fists in excitement. “You two should, uh... yeah, kiss...” As much as he liked to make himself out as a stud, he didn’t know the first thing about sex. But what he did know was, those girly magazines where two girls kissed? The best thing ever. He had to see Ryuko and Satsuki do it!

“Whatever,” Ryuko grunted, “Let’s just get this over with. C’mere.” Satsuki gave a careless shrug, sauntering over to Ryuko. Their busts collided first, though the lack of support for Ryuko’s meant Satsuki’s were resting on top of them. Both of them seemed somewhat unenthusiastic, Satsuki having that usual determined stare and Ryuko looking rather embarrassed. For a moment, they seemed to just explore, with Satsuki’s gloved hands taking interest in Ryuko’s bust, squeezing along it lightly, marveling in how soft they were. Her hands hardly put a dent in her breasts, and even Satsuki had a little trouble when she tried to lift them up a bit As for Ryuko, she reached around, bringing them even closer and mashing their bodies together. They had to be closer, despite their bodies being rather incompatible when it came to closeness. Ryuko took two, big handfuls of Satsuki’s backside, eliciting a gasp from the brunette while she tried to massage the girl’s breasts. The way Ryuko roughly squeezed, and kneaded those thick cheeks between her fingers was actually getting Satsuki excited. Coupled with the effects of the shades, and she was already lusting after Ryuko.

Obviously the excuse was that this was on Mataro’s orders, but the lack of enthusiasm soon disappeared in favor of aggressiveness. Both of them leaned into the kiss at once, seemingly in a never ending battle for dominance judging by how intensely they kissed. Obviously not just any kiss either, as during those brief moments where their lips parted he could see their tongues dueling. Satsuki lifted one of her legs and leaned into Ryuko, who still had one hand buried in one of those fat globes. Their breasts were squished so tight together, too, mashed into one another, flesh bulging out from their sides. Those two had to be holding onto each other for dear life to get that kind of closeness. Mataro scratched the side of his face, eyes wide. He expected maybe a few teeny smooches and that’s it, not... whatever this was. Maybe the whole ‘lovers’ comment wasn’t so inaccurate after all... 

Still, as fun as this was to watch, Mataro would hate to be left out. That hamper, which still twitched every so often, still had a few loose clothes lying around. One such pair of garments looked very familiar to him, making the boy smile thoughtfully. Mataro carefully approached the two, grinning. Reaching up, he patted the side of one of Ryuko’s breasts, having a mini-freakout that he just touched boob without receiving a beating for once. After a few pats, he managed to catch Ryuko’s attention. With the kiss broken, the two of them were panting, seemingly forgetting to breathe for most of that exchange. Shaking her head, she pushed herself away from Satsuki a bit, but not all the way. Their breasts only just lightly pressed together now, Ryuko’s easily overtaking Satsuki’s. 

“What?” She asked, seeming slightly annoyed for a moment, before the effects of the shades seemed to ‘refresh’, and she started to smile at him again. The shades seemed to try and keep their personalities intact, for the most part, instead of making them raging sluts. It made the illusion that Mataro was doing this on his own even stronger. 

“How about you go put those jammies I like so much on, huh? I think you look cute in them.” Mataro grinned when Ryuko looked over to the hamper, scowling a bit. 

“... Fine...” Ryuko groaned reluctantly. Mataro knew she hated that thing. It was way too small for her, and it was practically like wearing nothing at all for her. Stepping away from a slightly-out-of-it Satsuki, she started towards the hamper. Before turning his attention to Satsuki, he watched her walk over there. Even from behind he could see those beautiful breasts in full, how they bounced with each step. At the same time, he had to admire Ryuko’s lower half as well... Satsuki caught his interest more, in that department, though.

With a snap of his fingers, Mataro managed to break Satsuki out of her stupor, the girl briefly looking around, wondering she was, only to look down at Mataro again. Those shades glinted pink at her again, and soon, she was approaching the young man. Arms outstretched, she happily welcomed him into her tight embrace... Very tight, actually! Spine-breaking, to be more precise. Mataro wiggled a bit against her, finding that iron grip impossible to break. Even if his cheek was currently nestled against one of the girl’s huge breasts, he hardly got to enjoy it thanks to her bear hug. Thankfully she took notice of his distress soon enough and loosened her grip on him, allowing Mataro to breathe. Gasping for air, he wrapped his arms around her waist and finally got a grip on her. Which allowed him to properly rub his face against those breasts, basking in their warmth and softness even through that uniform of hers.

Leaning down just a bit to get closer to him, Satsuki started to whisper, “Do what you must. If it pleases you, you may touch any part of me you desire...” Mataro would have been able to hear that better if the process of leaning down didn’t rest the entire weight of her bust against his face. He at least managed to get the jist of it.

“Heh... y-yeah, alright...” Mataro replied, trying not to stutter too much. He was a cool stud, not some virgin who never touched a girl in his life... well, he was both of those things really, but they didn’t need to know that. Now, where to start? So many places to grab yet so little time. Mataro’s hands twitched as the boy wondered where he should place them. He had a lot of ground to cover either way, his hands looking positively tiny in comparison to those huge breasts, or that titanic ass of hers. While her breasts looked enticing, Mataro knew he had been neglecting a certain part of the female anatomy for far too long. Wrapping his hands around her waist, just above the immense curve of her hips, he reached back. Satsuki let out a small gasp as the boy’s hands snaked their way under that tiny skirt. Small fingers took greedy handfuls of assflesh, kneading and pinching wads of creamy, doughy skin in his palms. Mataro shut his eyes and made a pleased noise. Face nestled up against a soft pair of tits, hands happily groping away at the biggest ass he had ever seen. There was no other place Mataro would rather be than right here.

Off on the other end of the room he could make out Ryuko’s voice, the girl struggling to fit into a heavily strained top. Swears, grunts, and various threats to the fabric’s well-being were punctuated by the girl struggling on the floor. Mataro still had some time alone with Satsuki. While one-handed continued its massage, the other let go. Lifting that hand up cautiously, he quickly brought it down in one eager strike, smacking her backside. Mataro peaked around her side just so he could see the show, watching those immense cheeks bounce and ripple from that mere slap. Grinning deviously, Mataro continued, repeatedly smacking one of Satsuki’s cheeks. Considering she wasn’t trying to kill him after that, Mataro had to assume she liked it. If he could see the girl’s face right now, his assumption would be correct. Satsuki shut one eye every time his hand came down, a barely audible whine escaping her lips each time. Satsuki must have been some kind of masochist, if she enjoyed him spanking her this much, Mataro thought. 

Mataro had prepared to escalate things even more, using all his boyish strength to try and spread those cheeks apart. Being small and generally weak, it was an impossible task. So, instead he held on to her a little tighter and tread to reach between the immense crevice that was her crack. He wanted to see how she would react if he touched her down there. Sadly, Mataro would not get the chance to test, as Satsuki was suddenly knocked off-balance by someone. Caught off-guard, Satsuki fell to the ground with Mataro in tow, providing a soft landing for the boy, who was now straddling her stomach. Satsuki let out an annoyed grunt, “Ryuko Matoi...” She snarled.

“Oh, shut yer trap.” Stepping over Satsuki, Ryuko finally came into Mataro’s view. Well, at least, something of Ryuko’s came into view. Those immense tits, seeming gravity-defying now thanks to the tightness of her top, stood in front of him wearing those orange, bunny pajamas. Amazing she still had it lying around, but the results were fantastic. The shirt was tiny, even by normal girl’s standards. Though, for a normal girl it would only show their midriff. For Ryuko, it showed off nearly half of her bust. Any errant movement and those tits might just fall out. All that underboob, the fabric stretched taut around the girl’s humongous tits. Satsuki tried to pull herself up, but Ryuko was having none of it, plopping herself down on top of the brunette, much to her dismay. 

“Get off of me this instant! You will regret this!” Satsuki yelled, clutching at Ryuko’s rear-end in some vain attempt to stop the girl from sitting on her face.

“Hey, would you make her shut up, kid?” Ryuko leaned forward a bit, using Satsuki’s own breasts to prop up her own pair. Combined, the two were wobbling quite a bit. Satsuki’s a little smooshed under Ryuko’s weighty bust. 

Mataro shuddered a bit, only to nod his head, “Satsuki, let Ryuko... uhh... sit on you...” Wide eyes focused intently on Ryuko’s tits, admiring just how beautiful they looked cramped up in those tight jammies. 

Letting out a very loud and pronounced “ugh”, Satsuki rolled her head back in defeat. “Just this once I will allow it, as long as I- hrmmph!” It was too late, as Ryuko had already sat right down. Though, she was sitting on her knees, meaning her full weight wasn’t placed on Satsuki. Probably a good thing otherwise she would suffocate. 

“Oh, just shut up, Eyebrows... I know you love it~” Wiggling her hips back and forth a bit, just to play around with Satsuki, Ryuko finally turned her attention back to Mataro. Sliding a hand underneath her breasts, she cupped the underside of it, giving it a firm squeeze and lightly bouncing it in her hand. Those things had to weigh a ton, but Ryuko just tossed them around like they were nothing. Mataro wouldn’t believe it, if she were anybody else. This girl had superhuman strength... “Well, come on. Don’t waste my time, get started~” 

Well, she didn’t have to tell him twice! Mataro scooched forward a bit, inadvertently placing his crotch against Satsuki’s breasts as he reached forward for Ryuko’s. He cupped the undersides, mainly because they were mostly bare, and sank his fingers in slowly. The boy watched his palms disappear into them the more he squeezed, flesh bulging between his fingers, softness overwhelming: he hardly put a dent in those things. Even attempting to lift one made his arms hurt. Transferring his hands over to the side, he squeezed inward, watching those breasts mash together, bulging out of those tight jammies, before bouncing back into place once Mataro had let go. The determined look on his face made it clear how much he enjoyed this, the boy intensely focused on groping the girl. He almost wanted to just peel that top off her breasts, but she had spent so much time putting it on... 

Mataro’s intense focus on Ryuko’s breasts meant he hardly noticed the growing bulge in his pants, already starting to strain against his tiny shorts and form a massive tent. Its length and thickness meant those shorts were probably gonna rip if he let this go on for too long. Why the boy thought wearing tiny shorts with his endowment was a good idea is a mystery. But the inevitable eventually happened. A loud rrrip sounded out as Mataro’s shorts finally gave out. In the wake of that, a huge member flopped free, shooting to its full length now that there was nothing trapping it. That long, surprisingly thick cock looked ridiculous on his tiny body. From where he was sitting, it rested on top of Satsuki’s breasts, continuing to curve upward, before finally stopping just shy of Ryuko’s underboob. Leaning back a bit after feeling him poke her, Ryuko pursed her lips. “Huh...” Her eyes focused intently on his cock, an idea brewing inside the girl’s head just looking at that thing. “You know, if I knew about this thing when we first met, I might not have beat you up so much...” Reaching forward, she placed her hands on it, just barely able to wrap her fingers on one hand around it. A gasp escaped Mataro’s lips as the girl jerked up and down at a slow pace. It may have been slow, but this was still Ryuko. She had a vice grip on him! 

“H-Hey... c’mon... n-not so hard...” Muttered the young boy, eyes half-closed and hands seemingly forgetting what they were doing, hovering and shaking just above Ryuko’s bust, which was currently leaning over a bit with Ryuko. His cock bucked and throbbed in response to her touch. Two feet long and ridiculously thick, it was a cock that would make some adults jealous. Here Mataro was trying to flaunt off his amazing muscles and amazing looks, and all it really took was showing someone that huge cock. He had almost forgotten he was sitting on Satsuki, a bit surprised when he felt the girl’s hand placed on his leg. Even if she was being smothered by Ryuko’s ass, she seemed infatuated with him. Good...

Scoffing, she squeezed just a little harder, eliciting a small whine from Mataro. “Trust me, this is gentle compared to what I could be doing...” Grinning a bit, she leaned forward even more, his cock outright pressing against his breasts now. However, instead of sliding into that massive cleavage, it simply rested on top of them, throbbing, begging for attention. Ryuko leaned forward and spat on it. A confused noise from Mataro caused her to chuckle, as she used her hand to smear that saliva over his cock. “You’ll see soon enough...” Ryuko spat a couple more times, going about it the same way each time, jerking his cock and spreading it all over that two-foot monster. 

Once satisfied, Ryuko started to lift herself off of Satsuki, who had stopped struggling a bit ago so she could wait impatiently for Ryuko to get off. Frowning a bit, she leaned up as Ryuko stepped off of her. “I hope you enjoyed using my face as your personal throne, Ryuko Matoi. You will suffer the same fate soon enough, I swear it.”

Shrugging her shoulders, she approached Mataro and helpfully lifted the boy off of Satsuki’s stomach. “Whatever, lighten up... look at this~” With Mataro dangling in the air, the top of his head occupied by Ryuko’s breasts, he could hardly tell what was going on. His cock, however, continued to throb, standing straight out and jutting off his body ridiculously. Satsuki’s eyes widened for the briefest of moments before she caught herself and returned to her usual expression. 

“Impressive...” The girl said thoughtfully, earning a grin from Ryuko.

“I get first dibs,” Ryuko let go of Mataro, letting him fall to his knees. Carefully lowering herself with him, she took a seat. No amount of care would stop those massive tits from jiggling. In fact it took them several moments to calm down, before they came to a rest in Ryuko’s lap. “Look at this, kid~” Reaching up, Ryuko flicked one of the pajamas’ buttons right off, causing it to loosen just a bit. This had two effects: first, her breasts were a little less supported, and second, she was showing off some cleavage along with that underboob. Just a small window compared to the massive amounts of underboob she showed off. “Remember what I was doing to Satsuki, there? I want you to do that...” Leaning forward a bit, she cupped those massive balls, grinning a bit when she realized they couldn’t even fit in one hand. “Put these on my face... and,” she took the other hand and placed the very tip of her fingers against the cockhead. “Put this...” she lifted the same finger, a strand of pre-cum trailing with for a moment, and placed it right at that little opening she made. “In here~” Ryuko smirked, “Got it, or do I need to explain again?”

The boy nodded his head so quickly you could almost hear his skull rattling, eyes wide in excitement and a huge grin growing on his face. A smile was Ryuko’s response, as the girl started to lie down, getting as comfortable as she could on the floor. Comfort was a bit far-fetched, though. Her breasts were so massive that lying down threatened to have them cover her own face. Only thing stopping them from sagging to the side or covering Ryuko’s face were those tight pajamas, acting as decent support for that oversized bust of hers.

Satsuki rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Feeling a bit left out, she started to contemplate what her revenge would be. There had to be some way she could get back at Ryuko for humiliating her like that. Even if they agreed to share, Satsuki could hardly stand watching that boy crawling on top of Ryuko, little hands grabbing at whatever they could. That should be her being straddled by Mataro right now. A welp like Ryuko hardly deserved such a fine, male specimen... An eyebrow raised as Mataro lowered himself on top of Ryuko’s face, cock jutting forward and just barely nudging against that small opening in her pajamas. Hearing a moan from Mataro pretty much told Satsuki what Ryuko had planned. She hardly had to look down to see the girl’s lips wrapped around his balls... Well, wrapped was not entirely accurate. Those balls were far too big to even come close to fitting in Ryuko’s mouth.

A shiver ran up Mataro’s spine, hands trembling as they rested on top of Ryuko’s bust. He could feel her nipples underneath that tight shirt, and as he squeezed them lightly they started to grow and harden. Finally, when they had reached their full length and thickness his hands wrapped around them through the thin fabric, squeezing tight. They made the perfect handlebars for Mataro to slide forward. A small groan was his first reaction to feeling that softness against his cock. The sensitive cockhead tingled in such an unbearable way that he had trouble continuing. Ryuko’s hands moved up, pressing against either side of her huge breasts and shifting their weight inward, squeezing them tight. Sliding in became a bit more difficult, but well worth it. Those tits were like a vice. Gradually, inch after inch of his cock disappeared, until Mataro’s pelvis was pressed firmly against Ryuko’s chest. “H-Holy... s-shi...” Mataro could hardly even finish his sentence before he started to thrust, rolling his hips back and forth at a slow pace. The voice in his head was telling him to thrust as fast and hard as he could, but the boy just couldn’t muster it when he was feeling so many new sensations. So soft, so squishy, so smooth... It was far better than the boy could ever imagine.

This is all without mentioning what Ryuko was currently doing. She did things with her lips and tongue that Mataro couldn’t believe.. Hell, sucking on his balls was something he never thought of in the first place! But here he was, teabagging Ryuko while fucking her glorious tits. Mataro was having a pretty good day, today. “A-Ahh... y-yeah, keep doing that...” Mataro shut his eyes tight, hips finally reaching a fast enough pace where his pelvis could properly smack against her tits. That small impact caused them to wobble around his cock. Probably would have been even more wild if both he and Ryuko weren’t keeping them steady. 

At times Mataro would have to reach up and adjust the shades on his head. Maybe it was just how much he was getting into this, but they had come close to falling off a couple times. Already he was starting to feel pretty winded, panting between his moans. He put a lot of effort into this. His thrusts were mostly short, and quick, good for speed, as that seemed to be his goal here. He was a stud after all, and studs didn’t take things slow! He hardly made use of that length to make really long, deep thrusts. Still, it got the job done, and meant Ryuko had an easier time worshipping the kid’s balls, instead of having them flopping around and slapping her face. Then again, knowing Ryuko’s sexual tastes that might not be a bad thing. 

Being the kid’s first time, it would be forgivable to think he would be a bit of a hair trigger. Mataro had been fighting back the urge to blow his load since this whole ordeal started, and now getting into the thick of it, he could barely hold on anymore. Ryuko’s tits felt amazing, like thrusting into a giant pair of pillows! The boy practically had to hug them to keep a good grip, their immense size preventing the young boy from fully enveloping them in his arms. Rapidly-thrusting hips grew even more frantic and rapid, Mataro’s eyes glazing over a bit, his expression melting into this dumb expression that only could be described as pure bliss. No surprise that soon after he would feel the beginnings of his climax, and Ryuko would as well. 

Ragged breaths escaped his lips, Ryuko’s worship never ceasing for a moment and making it harder to contain his throbbing cock. Desire welled up inside of him, building up to the point where it was threatening to explode. And explode it did, Mataro crying out with little warning and clinging to the mass of clothed titflesh. Pants and moans escaped his lips as his oversized balls worked their hardest to produce a huge load, all of it spraying between her tits, with most of it trapped in that fleshy crevice. Thick spurts of white escaped from that tiny hole, and poured out from her underbust in messy globs, oozing down her flat stomach. Those jammies were absolutely ruined. Once all was said and done, Mataro lowered his head and shut his eyes, letting out a pleased little sigh. “...Awesome...” He cooed, hands nudging at the sides of her tits.

Poor Mataro had little time to rest before Ryuko nudged him off of her, the boy rolling to the side and landing on his rump, oversized cock flopping up and down before coming to a rest on the floor, between his legs. Blinking, he looked at Ryuko, who was climbing up and starting to tug and pull on those jammies, trying to get them off so she could clean up. “These shades are the best,” the boy reached up and adjusted them, making sure that they would not fall of his head, “guess good fashion sense makes all the difference.” If only he knew...

“If you are finished with her,” Mataro’s head turned, coming face to face with Satsuki, or more specifically, her ass. Blinking at that titanic moon, which completely blocked his view, Mataro seemed ready to say something before Satsuki just decided to take a seat on him. He let out a soft grunt as the weight of an ass nearly the size of his body came down all at once, covering almost his entire torso and just barely reaching to his face. Now his view was blocked completely, preventing him from seeing the smile on Kiryuin’s face, a confident smirk directed at Ryuko, who had just now ripped her jammies off. “It’s my turn,” she finished, leaning back just a bit. Raising her legs up just a bit, and reaching a hand down, she lined up his half-erect member, making sure it was standing straight up, before closing her legs around it, encapsulating that slick member in her impossibly thick thighs. 

Perhaps the boy would be enjoying this a bit more if Satsuki didn't weigh a ton. At the moment, breathing was a bit of an issue, as her ass was in the process of crushing his lungs and snapping his ribs. After a few desperate breaths Satsuki seemed to understand and eased up on the weight. A relieved breath escaped Mataro’s lips, easily replaced by a moan as the incredibly-scary student council president started to shimmy her thighs back and forth, grinding him between them. Hard to believe a girl could have such a massive lower body. Those thighs were nearly enough to envelope his entire cock, with only a few inches managing to stick out. Satsuki was quick to take advantage of this, using her hand to slowly stroke those last few inches. Her fingers especially focused on the sensitive tip, something that the boy definitely appreciated, evident by his increasing moans.

Though he felt just the teensiest bit of pain thanks to sensitivity, Mataro was more than happy to continue. Having both Satsuki and Ryuko to himself outweighed all the cons. Besides, he was a stud! Studs could last for a long time, right? He would be perfectly fine. Right now, it was time to enjoy himself! First things first... His hands managed to reach up, just barely escaping Satsuki’s all-encompassing ass. Those cheeks, each bigger than his own head, twice over... he buried his hands into them gleefully! Fingers groped and pinched whatever flesh they could grab, and the grin on Mataro’s face only grew wider. Satsuki let out an amused chuckle. “That’s it. You and I both know, I’m superior to Ryuko Matoi in every way. Her oversized chest is hardly comparable to my glorious ass.” Seemed Satsuki’s ego had flared quite a bit, to Ryuko’s annoyance. The girl hated sitting on the sidelines like this, she wanted to be right there, in the action!

Mataro shut one eye, biting his lip a bit as he tried to spread those cheeks apart. But there was just so much, his tiny hands could hardly put a dent in all that flesh. “H-Hey, Satsuki... could you help me, uh... spread them...?” Confident tone was wavering. Mataro had to get better about that. He sounded like a shy little boy!

Glancing over her shoulder, Satsuki lifted her hand away from his throbbing cock, thighs still lightly moving back and forth. By now, Mataro’s cock had once again fully hardened, meaning she no longer had any reason to hold it up. “Mmm... you are deserving of a treat, I think. I will allow this~” Satsuki’s hands reached back, pressing down on either side of her immense ass, hands sinking deep into all that flesh before finally pulling those globes apart, showing off the panties she wore underneath. Surprisingly... blue and white stripes. Huh. That seemed more like Mako’s style, not hers... why was he thinking about his sister right now? Stupid Mataro. 

“A-Awesome...” He muttered, hands reaching forward, running along the edge of her crack before reaching between those cheeks, tugging on the girl’s panties just a bit. Satsuki started to wiggle her hips back and forth, moving her whole body instead of just her thighs. This, of course, caused her cheeks to wobble and jiggle freely. Even with the girl using all her strength to spread those cheeks apart, they still jiggled. Mataro’s fingers teased at her backside, able to find the outline of her asshole with just a little experimenting. 

“You can touch, but you can’t take them off,” Satsuki warned. Even if the shades were working their magic on her, she still liked to be the one in control. Mataro still had some vestigial fear of the girl, so he listened... Pressing both of his thumbs against that tiny ring, he managed to elicit a moan or two from the dark-haired girl. 

After a moment of this teasing, Mataro had this overwhelming desire to just... lean forward. Something about seeing those peach-colored globes wiggling in front of his face, wobbling side to side as if begging for his attention just activated some kind of primal need in Mataro’s loins. So, he just went for it, pressing his face right between those cheeks and burying himself as deep as he could go. Satsuki’s scent overwhelmed him immediately, followed by the immense pressure those cheeks put on each side of his face. Satsuki just made it worse by letting go, the girl just chuckling in response to his desperate self-smothering. 

Satsuki rewarded him by starting to rub her legs together faster, grinding him between her thighs. A constant stream of pre-cum from the boy’s cock made things slick, with less friction to bother either of them. “Such an impressive size...” Satsuki’s voice was starting to sound a little... breathy. It was a tone of voice that Mataro would never expect her to use. “On such a small boy, too... I can only imagine what it will be like when you are grown~” Mataro could hardly hear the girl though. Not that he had tuned her out completely, but he was certainly focused right now! Focused on worshipping this girl’s beautiful ass, and focused on holding back his next orgasm. But Mataro couldn’t focus on two things at once; he had to let it go eventually. His hands reached out and pressed down firmly against Satsuki’s massive globes, his little hands disappearing in all that doughy flesh as he held on for dear life.

All he could hear was a pleased moan from Satsuki, and before he even knew it, he let go. It snuck up on him, but Satsuki apparently forgave him. He was a young boy, after all. Spurt after spurt of cum shot up like a geyser, getting some surprising airtime before pouring down on Satsuki. Letting out a little gasp, she leaned back, trying her best not to get it in her hair, letting it land instead on her spacious lap. Though, an errant strand or two managed to land on her chest, ruining the rest of her outfit. At least it didn’t get in her hair.

With a big sigh, Mataro’s head lolled back, resting against the floor and freeing himself from the confines of Satsuki’s ass. The weight on his chest and stomach hardly bothered him anymore. He was in heaven. With his second orgasm out of the way, Mataro was starting to feel the fatigue that naturally came with shooting huge loads like that over and over again. Twice in a row was more than the boy could handle. When Satsuki lifted herself up, she tried her best to clean between her legs. Good thing she kept tissues around here, even if it would be a lot to clean up... she had plans for Mataro and would rather not disgust him by still having cum between her legs.

Ryuko started to approach, having gotten rid of her jammies and dried herself off a bit. Now there was nothing hold those gigantic tits back. With every step they just wobbled and bounced, making just the lightest of slapping noises against her legs. Both of them had to be immensely strong to carry their endowments, especially Ryuko who made the moniker ‘top-heavy’ look like an understatement. Mataro jolted up a bit when he felt the weight of those tits come down on him, all at once. Those enormous mounds completely obscured his lower half, with only his cock just barely managing to poke out. A twinge of pain surged through his loins as the girl wasted no time in pressing her tits together, stroking them up and down on his cock, which throbbed. Oversensitivity from two consecutive orgasms made it difficult for Mataro to enjoy this...

“H-Hey... can we... uh... take a little break? I need some time to rest... this is getting a little... too much for me,” he coughed a bit, “I’ll be ready to go in a little bit! I just... need time to rest... or some water.” Mataro’s next sentence died in his throat when Ryuko glanced up and gave him a terrifying scowl. Looks like Ryuko had no plans to stop anytime soon. Shutting one eye, he laid his head back again, trying to psyche himself up for what could possibly be a long day. 

At least he tried to, until his vision was darkened by a twin pair of moons. Ryuko let out a little scoff as she watched Satsuki stepped over him, “What do you think you’re doing?” She asked, squeezing her tits just a bit tighter, able to completely envelope his cock if she squeezed them hard enough. “You just had your turn.”

“He told us to get along, did he not?” Satsuki smirked a bit, started to lower to her knees, Mataro’s vision rapidly being consumed by Satsuki's ass until eventually he just couldn’t see anymore, his face buried in ass. For a brief moment he found himself unable to breathe, but Satsuki thankfully had enough awareness to lean forward a bit. At least he could breathe through his nose now, which had the bonus of exposing him to more of Satsuki’s lovely scent. 

Scoffing, Ryuko’s gaze lowered, trying not to look at Satsuki’s smug face. “Whatever,” she muttered, focusing all her attention on keeping Mataro hard. “He likes me better, anyways. All you do is suffocate him with your fat ass.” 

Leaning forward a bit, Satsuki placed her hands on either side of Mataro’s waist, her face incredibly close to Ryuko’s now. “Trust me, he likes it.” Satsuki reached forward and started to stroke her fingers across the last couple inches of Mataro’s cock, much to Ryuko’s annoyance. Even if her tits were enormous Mataro still managed to poke out of them. Didn’t help that Satsuki started using her other hand to press down on them, to give her more cock to stroke. Ryuko’s suspicions were confirmed once Satsuki got a good grip on her breasts, pushed them down firmly, and boldly placed her lips against the very tip, to Mataro’s... conflicted delight. 

On one hand, he was starting to feel exhausted. On the other, having Satsuki Kiryuin suck his cock sort of made up for that. His hips bucked into Ryuko’s tits, causing them to bounce with every impact, though somewhat contained due to Satsuki’s iron grip on all that soft titflesh. Ryuko’s expression scrunched up a bit in annoyance, brow furrowing as she made a big deal of it. Lips gradually took more and more in, until her chin was just an inch or so from Ryuko’s cleavage. Muttering something about her being a show-off, Ryuko kept up her movements, bouncing the twin beach balls attached to her chest up and down with fervor. Sadly, the kind of bounce and impact she wanted would never be attained, as long as her rival kept that firm grip on her breasts.

The way she bobbed her head up and down, eagerly, greedily slurping on his cock, it was obvious that Satsuki was taunting her. Mataro, on the other hand, was oblivious as ever. But the boy could be forgiven for not knowing what was going on, as he was getting a blowjob from the student council president, while also being elected her personal lounging chair. Any boy his age would have their brain turned to mush. Though, it was somewhat spoiled by the aching sensation within his loins, constantly reminding him that he went twice not moments before and needed proper rest. Neither Ryuko nor Satsuki would give Mataro the break he needed, the two of them too caught up in their lust, and desire to please the young Mankanshoku that they ignored his pleas for a break. As long as those shades remained on his head, Mataro would be a slave to their desires. Not that he realized that, of course.

Mataro’s hands sank into Satsuki’s cheeks as tight as they could, the boy already feeling another orgasm approaching. Satsuki’s expert use of her lips, impressive tongue play... all of it made his knees weak and any endurance he had left melt away. Ryuko, annoyed that Satsuki stole her chance, butted in halfway through, placing her lips against the side and starting to flick her tongue around the shaft. Up and down in gradual strokes while Satsuki continued to suck the tip. This was not to mention the rest of his cock once again trapped in the incredibly soft confines of Ryuko’s breasts. His body twitched and spasmed and his feet braced themselves against the floor. Mataro bucked his hips forward over and over again, slamming against the underside of Ryuko’s breasts and finally letting out his last, drawn-out moan. All Satsuki and Ryuko could hear was muffled screaming, though.

The two of them got what they wanted, his throbbing cock pulsing and bucking, each pulse sending a rope of cum directly into Satsuki’s mouth. After merely two spurts the girl was forced to pull off, knowing what kind of generous orgasms she could expect from the overly-endowed boy. Still, her cheeks were puffed out just a bit, something she tried her best to hold onto while Mataro just shot more and more cum into the air, which rained down on the both of them. Most of it landed on Ryuko’s tits, but that was no surprise since they took up most of the space between Ryuko and Satsuki. After a bout of moaning from Ryuko as she tried her hardest to catch some in her mouth, things calmed down a bit. Satsuki relaxed, Ryuko sat there, trying to lick off whatever streaks of cum she could actually reach, and Mataro was currently suffocating, as Satsuki had put the full weight of her backside on him once again. The girl swallowed his load, finding it thick, rather distasteful, and hard to keep down... but the shades were forcing her to love every last drop of it, and soon she leaned forward again to drag her tongue across portions of titflesh that Ryuko herself couldn’t reach. They were rather large, after all. Needed two people to clean them up.

Upon leaning forward, Satsuki had unknowingly given Mataro another opportunity to breathe air. He gasped desperately for that sweet, life-giving substance. Even when he could breathe down there it felt rather claustrophobic and... musky. Not that Satsuki’s scent was unpleasant in the least, but ass-sweat was ass-sweat. Speaking of sweat, Mataro was burning up! Trapped under Satsuki’s ass so long was like being layered in a bunch of woolen blankets on a hot summer day. Couple that with sexual exhaustion and you’ve got one tired-looking, red-faced boy. “T-That... that was nice...” He reached a hand up and wiped copious amounts of sweat off his brow, “but I really need a break... just five, or... ten minutes... or maybe let me have a nap? I’m pretty tired...” 

Mataro’s pleas fell on deaf ears, as both of the girls were arguing over him again, after their semen-induced high wore off. After realizing that there was no way this would end anytime soon, the boy rolled his head back and let out a big sigh. He winced as he felt the girl’s tug and rub against his aching cock, trying their best to get the boy hard but having trouble with it. Mataro wondered if they would ever tire. This was probably his fault. Just his luck that the only girls on this dumb boat were two of the most determined girls in existence. Mataro’s pelvis would turn to dust before they even broke a sweat!

Over the course of the next two, or three hours (Mataro lost track of time by the first hour, so it could be even longer than that) Ryuko and Satsuki grew even more possessive of poor Mataro. He hardly got a break. Whether it be repeated titfucks from Ryuko, a pelvis-smashing assjob from Satsuki, or being the object of a tug-of-war between the girls to decide who gets to ride him first, Mataro felt like he was some kind of sex toy. Somehow these girls had made sex into torture for him. Sure there were moments where he thought this was the best day ever, but his balls were crying out for rest and his cock was starting to feel sore from these weighty girls slamming themselves on top of him. 

Mataro was no longer a virgin, at least. That was something he could brag about. Though at this point, he doubted that anyone would believe him. Maybe if he showed them the Satsuki-sized bruises on his legs... Heck, he just hoped these girls would tire themselves out before he just gave out. Passing out was a welcome distraction from the exhaustion, but sadly he never blacked out. Ryuko had just finished her third time, Mataro’s loads dwindling to a mere one or two spurts by now. But the girls? They climaxed so many times that Mataro lost count. Seemed repeated orgasms mattered less to them, but then again, there were two of them. They could just tag out. Mataro had been drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness when he heard the door open. His eyes widened and his weak body shot up, the boy managing to get up just before Satsuki was ready for her turn.

“Help! These girls are crazy, you need to...!” Mataro’s voice died in his throat as he realized who had entered the room. The fact that she had to squeeze through the doorway, her tits taking up so much space that she couldn’t even properly move around made her unmistakable.

“Mataro! Where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Mom made us these amazing cookies out of their rations and leftover...” The brown-haired girl stopped mid-sentence, her movements stopping, but her breasts were even bouncier than her personality, taking just a few more seconds to come to a rest. Mataro could hardly see her torso, or most of her legs, and now he was wondering how his sister managed to do it. A pink glint in her eyes was the first sign that Mataro was in trouble. 

“Hey, hey... Mako...?” Mataro asked, starting to instinctively back away as his sister started to move. He cried out as she suddenly pounced forward, her bust hitting him like a ton of bricks, and would have probably knocked him out if adrenaline hadn’t been pumped into his veins. Her arms wrapped tightly around his back and most of his lower-body was consumed by her bust, somehow clothed in a normal schoolgirl uniform. 

“Mataro, have I ever told you, that you look super cute?! Oh my Gosh, how did I never realize this? I must be so dumb! Hey, can I show you something, it’ll be fun I promise!” Mataro tried his best to pry himself out of Mako’s grip, but his arms were trapped underneath those impossibly large tits, both of them rivaling Mataro himself and being too heavy for the boy to even attempt to lift. Seriously, how did Mako get around?! Ryuko and Satsuki just watched on in amusement, both of them too entertained by Mako’s antics to actually stop her from taking Mataro. Neither of them seemed to care that she was his sister!

“No, no, no!” He flailed around in her grip a bit, trying to avoid his sister’s attempts at kissing him, instead receiving big, wet Mako smooches on his cheeks, rather than their intended targets. His “don’t fuck your sister” instincts were causing him to freak the hell out, which meant he desperately tried to escape her grip. 

Ryuko scoffed, “Stop flailing around kid,” she reached over and placed a hand on top of his head, stopping it from shaking, but knocking the shades loose at the same time. “There you go, Mako. Knock yourself out.” 

Mako beamed at her best friend, “Thanks, Ryuko! You’re the best!” Puckering her lips a bit, she turned her head towards Mataro, and then stopped. The shades had tumbled off his head and clattered to the floor. Immediately, Mako looked confused. Thankfully her bust was pressed against Mataro, concealing his state of undress from his sister. Not that it mattered, as it looked like she remembered what happened, her face scrunching up a bit. “What was I doing?”

Ryuko’s grip on Mataro’s head tightened considerably. Enough where it was obvious she wasn’t just holding him down anymore. Then she pulled, causing Mataro to grunt, reaching his hands up as his sister’s grip loosened. “Ow, ow, ow! Not the hair! C’mon!” Ryuko lifted him up all the way by his hairs, causing his hands to instantly shoot down in some vain attempt at covering himself in front of Mako, who just looked even more confused. “I don’t know what that was, but I hope you’re prepared to die, kid.” Ryuko grit her teeth, not evening caring that she was nude at this point. 

Funnily enough, Satsuki was more shy about her state of undress, draping a hand around her bust as best she could while approaching the shades lying harmlessly against the ground. Plucking them off the ground, she only had to examine them for a couple moments before nodding her head, “Three Star Shades. Apparently meant to make the wearer irresistible. Something my mother sells for a fortune... How did you get these?”

“Ow, ow... ow! I-I got them... a-as a gift! From a secret admirer!” He yelled out, Ryuko still tugging on his hair every few moments. 

“Secret admirer most likely being Ragyo,” Ryuko said, tossing Mataro to the floor carelessly. 

After recovering from the immense pain of being tossed around by Ryuko, Mataro sat up again, looking around for his shorts, wondering where they ended up. “H-Hey... I didn’t know... they would do that! It’s not my fault.”

“You should have realized the moment I kissed you that something was off! Like I would ever kiss a little shit like you!” Ryuko moved closer, “Just because you didn’t know, I’m gonna go easy on you... but that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna beat the shit out of you.” 

Satsuki approached after a long bout of silence, placing a hand on Ryuko’s shoulder. “Ryuko Matoi...” She turned her gaze towards Mataro. It was her usual expression, the kind she put on when looking down at others, except this time there was murder in her eyes. “Let me punish him first.” 

Surprised by Satsuki’s willingness to go along with her, Ryuko grinned, “Why take turns? We can just do it together.”

“A wonderful idea,” Satsuki agreed.

Mataro cowered in the corner, afraid for his life. Finally, he looked towards the last person in the room who might be on his side. He gave Mako a pleading look, and she only smiled back at him, “Don’t hurt him too much!” Mako said cheerfully, earning a brief scowl from Mataro. So much for family looking out for each other... 

As the two girls descended on him, Mataro could only think of one thing:

This was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to commission me, my commission info can be found on FA:
> 
> http://www.furaffinity.net/journal/8352642/


End file.
